ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life and Times of the OFIBTY Members of Universal Studios: A Random Fictional Memoir of the Former Generations
Cast *Shan *John Tucker *Nina *Delilah *Justin *Tyler Story 1: Fifty Shades of John Tucker Shan sat comfortably in her virtual chair, which was designed by the very late King Henry as a gift to his British niece, but something felt wrong in Shan's burgundy chair. Perhaps it was the hot summer day in Croatia, where she was staying for the summer because her uncle, King Henry, was out of town on an important business meeting. But Shan was not inconvenienced by the sun; in fact, it was actually a young, attractive man with abs that appeared to be built by Egyptians during the construction of the Great Pyramids. Shan bit her lip, fantasizing about building a pyramid with the young fellow, and closed her eyes in anticipation of the filthy dream she was going to endure within only ten minutes. John Tucker walked over to Shan, while she sat in her long, silk black dress, lounging with her eyes resting. "What's shaking, good looking?" John asked with a childish giggle. His eyes reflected a bright light, and Shan felt herself taken away by the tan that was covering her body. "You must be a God!" Shan gasped in ecstasy, while John gazed at Shan's long auburn hair that had various blonde highlights. He smiled and pulled her up, preparing to kiss her in such a passionate way that not even the Garden of Eden could have witnessed. "You are my Juliet," John added. "And I intend to take you far away from this Universal place!" Story 2: Delilah's Off to See the Wizard Delilah skipped down the mahogany road, which upset her because she was previously informed that it would be stained with gold; however, Delilah had more important matters to attend her attention to, and she wasn't going to be concerned with something as simple as a color blind village. Delilah was a paralegal looking to make it big in the City of Emerald, or better known as the City of Kush-Kush, and she was trying to focus on the corruption and abuse of littler people living in this spacious city. When Delilah arrived to her apartment, which overlooked the national lollipop park, she sighed and took a sip of emerald champagne. Flickering through various stations, Delilah noticed a large hot-air balloon sailing a little too close to her apartment complex. Delilah pivoted her window open and screamed, "Fuck you immigrants! Go back to Wonderland and stay out of our ever growing city!" Delilah was slightly tipsy, and she tended to be a little hateful to trespassers during her enjoyment of booze. Delilah looked out and noticed a girl with auburn hair and highlights running down the road with an attractive Latino behind her. Delilah had found something to do for the night. She smirked and headed for the door. Story 3: Nina, Let Your Hair Down, Girlfriend! Nina sat in a huge tower, looking down at the empty forest bed below. Nina's long hair, which could reach decently far down, was being brushed by Nina's angry mother, Nasia. "Don't even think about looking out there again. I warned you that if you snuck off to that Muchkin party with those silly boys that you'd be facing a hefty punishment." Nasia mouthed off her recently sixteen year-old daughter, while jerking Nina's head back to pull the knots out of her long hair. Nina sighed, plucking toe hairs off her big toe: "Mother, why do you make me grow my hair so long?" Nina could feel tears forming in the crevasse of her eye, but she wanted to look brave in front of her tyrant of a mother. Nasia contemplated her response: "Well, for religious reasons of course! I mean, the Giant Witch in the Sky could return any moment and send all the non-devotes to an eternity of scrubbing floors in her castle in the sky!" When Nina's mother had finished brushing Nina's fine, thick hair, she glanced at the stars. Nina wasn't sure what she believed in because her mother never let her out of the tower. A loud scream came from far below, a girl with auburn hair and highlights ran with her Latino boyfriend from a girl chasing them through the forest. "Wait up!" Nina screamed, while slowly escaping her tower. Story 4: The Prince and the Frog Justin rested beside a fountain, studying a new language for his next trip to Far Far Away. Ribbeting surrounded Justin--a frog sat at Justin's feet. "What do you want?" An annoyed Justin inquired, while flipping through various pages of the language book. The frog just looked at Justin, as if he was waiting for Justin to have another response, but Justin was simply in shock. His mother had always warned him that animals in this neck of the woods were mystical. After another long gaze, Justin picked the frog up and kissed it. The frog just blinked repeatedly. Justin spit the slime out of his mouth, disgusted by this sudden reaction. Justin heard noises dancing around him in the forest. Justin jumped behind a bush, searching for the source behind all the noises. A girl with auburn hair and highlights ran with her Latino boyfriend quickly behind. A few seconds later, a girl with blonde hair and another girl with really long brown hair came by, also. Justin chased the girls because he didn't want to go to school the next morning. Story 5: The Phantom of the Barber Shop During the very long chase for the girl with the auburn hair and highlights and her Latino boyfriend, Delilah stopped at the local barber shop. When Delilah entered, she knew she was searching for a fabulous change--one that would make her shine and turn on the couple she was chasing. Delilah sat in the red, leather seat, checking out the cut hairdresser. "Do you sing?" He asked, "Because this is also an opera house. In fact, we're on stage!" Delilah realized that she wasn't looking at a mirror; actually, it was just a bunch of people watching in the house. Delilah began to sing beautifully, hitting notes that not even angels could touch. Her voice carried through the house and barber shop, while the hairdresser cut Delilah's hair and dyed it periwinkle with light blue highlights to give her hair accent. The seat was lifted from the crowd, and Delilah slowly was raised to a man with a white mask covering half his face. Delilah stared deeply into his blue, penetrating eyes. She felt her heart fluttering, and her body was warming up with every second. "Sing for me!" The Phantom bellowed, while Delilah passed out from her own rising body temperature. The girl with the auburn hair with blonde highlights and her Latino boyfriend dashed from the seats in the house, with Justin and Nina following quickly behind. Category:Fanfiction